


My Son

by miamlfy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Potter Reader, continuation to Homemade Rings, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamlfy/pseuds/miamlfy
Summary: The Potters (and Draco) prepare for the upcoming school year at Diagon Alley and see the Malfoys there. (Continuation to Homemade Rings)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	My Son

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Omg I finally got this out, so sorry for how long it took me. School has been kicking my butt, which I’m sure many of you can understand. It has been draining all of my energy and motivation but I finally finished this. Please be patient with me, I am working very hard on your request (which are still open btw). Anyways, I apologies for any mistakes I didn't catch.

September first was coming up fast, which meant the you and your family, along with Draco were to go school shopping. Having Draco live with you was quite fun and he got along very well with your parents, as well as Harry. Draco and Harry have been sharing a room since Draco first came to stay with you and although they could be annoying and bother each other, they weren’t terrible roommates. 

Harry let Draco put up some posters in the bedroom and decorate part of the room to Draco’s liking. You, along with James and Lily, were glad they were getting along and sometimes they acted like best friends, which was great. You just hoped they kept that friendship when you all went back to Hogwarts. 

You woke up early, as well as everyone else to get a head start on shopping, everyone was in a cheerful mood besides you. You stayed up finishing any work given to you over the summer, as you quickly forgot about it when Draco moved in. You also did some of Harry’s work after you lost a bet to him early on in the summer. 

“Good morning sunshine.” Lily said, as you sat down. You let out a groan and filled up your plate with food. 

“Did you sleep?” Draco asked, whispering into you ear. You glared at him for a second and shook your head no. Just then, Harry comes down to the kitchen and sits down at the table, letting a very loud yawn while extending his arms outwards. 

“Good morning everyone.” Harry said, rather cheerfully. Your eyes were fixed on him as he placed food onto his plate. Looking up, he gave you an innocent smile, not budging with your killer glare. 

You ate your breakfast silently, your mind being too tired to process words. Once everyone finished, Harry and Draco were set to clean up and you took that opportunity to lay on the couch while your parents finished getting ready. 

However, what you thought would be a peaceful rest soon escalated to yells coming from the kitchen. 

“Draco you idiot, you don’t put normal dish soap into the dishwasher!” You heard Harry yell out. You sighed and turned on your side, hoping to block out his yells. 

“I’m not an idiot, I’ve never used one of these bloody things before,” You heard the dishwasher slam shut, “You’re the idiot for not telling me!” Draco yelled back. You flipped onto your other side, growing frustrated. 

More bickering had ensured between the two, you sat up and rubbed your eyes angrily, all you wanted was some damn sleep, was that so hard to get? Hearing your parents footsteps enter the living room, you stood up from the comfortable couch and dragged your feet to the fireplace. 

“Draco why are your clothes wet?” James asked, Draco simply pointed to Harry who was sporting dry clothes. James gave Harry a stern look while Lily dried Draco with a spell. 

Harry raised his hands up in protest, “In my defense, Draco asked what to use to dry the dishes and I told him to use his shirt, as a joke,” he said, emphasizing his last words, “I didn’t think he’d take me seriously.” You giggled a bit, Draco was still a bit clueless when it came to do things the ‘muggle way’. 

James merely shook his head and formed a line behind the fireplace, “Alright Y/n darling, you first.” He said. You nodded and entered, speaking the words ‘Diagon Alley’ as you threw floo powder. The others soon joined, one by one. 

Once everyone was together and made sure Harry didn’t mispronounce the words, you started making your way around through the crowded streets. Draco took your hand in his, being as this was your first time out in the wizarding world together, you now can show small gestures of your relationship to the public. 

Lily pulled out the list she made of all things everyone needed, “We should start by getting your textbooks and then from there go t— James!” Lily exclaimed, turning to face your dad, “We are not going to get new quidditch equipment, the kids don’t need new things and when did you add this?” 

“Not for them, for me.” James said, ignoring Lily’s questioned. Lily simply shook her head and lead everyone to Flourish and Blotts. 

You smiled lightly as you entered the shop, the smells of books always made you happy and sent you to a calm space. Most likely something you adapted from your uncle Remus. Still holding onto Draco, the two of you made your way around the shop squeezing your way through the growing crowd and getting all the textbooks you’ll be needing for the school year. 

“What classes are you excited for Draco?” You asked, running your hands on a books spine. 

“Potions no doubt and maybe helping Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing, I think that will really help me become a decent healer.” He answered. 

You smiled at his words, “You’ll make a fantastic healer Draco.” You placed a kiss on his cheek and found your parents and Harry preparing to pay. 

Once James managed to convince Lily, the five of you entered Quality Quidditch Supplies. A group of people were surrounded around this years new broomstick, your dad and Harry, along with Draco, joined those people. You walked around the shop with your mom and looked around, you were in no need of a new broom, you would forever be thankful for your uncle Sirius in gifting you the Firebolt for your thirteen birthday. 

Lily and you quickly left the shop once it started getting more full of people. You quickly spotted the boys and a very happy James who was holding a new Quidditch set, you heard Lily let out a sigh. 

“Did you really need another set, James?” She asked once James reached the two of you. 

“I tried stopping him mum, I really did.” Harry spoke in a non convincing tone, he most likely encouraged James. Draco raised his arms in defense and grabbed ahold of your hand. 

The five of you finished up your shopping and decided to end the day by eating dinner at a restaurant in London. Making your way out of Diagon Alley, you felt Draco freeze beside you and noticed his gaze was fixed on something. Following his eyes, you saw his parents who were standing outside a shop, not yet noticing the Potter family. 

Draco hasn’t spoken/seen his parents since the incident. Lucius and Narcissa knew he was now living with you and although your parents haven’t spoken directly to them to gain full custody of Draco, it was pretty clear that the Malfoy couple weren’t going to object to it. You looked over to your parents who were too engrossed in a shops window, Harry as well. 

Lucius and Narcissa must have noticed their son and were now making their way towards Draco and you. You squeezed Draco’s hand in reassurance, you felt him give a light squeeze back. 

Standing now in front of you, Lucius full stare was on Draco while Narcissa stared at you with cold eyes, feeling a sort of jealousy for taking her son away. 

“Draco.” Lucius spoke with a stern tone, “fancy seeing you here.” 

“Likewise, Father.” Draco replied sternly. 

“Didn’t expect you to fully commit into living with those people,” Lucius said in a disgusted tone, not caring if you were listening he continued to speak, “Thought by now you’d be done with the Potter girl and come back home, where you belong.”

Before Draco or you could respond to Lucius rather rude comment, you felt your parents presence next to yours. Lily wrapped her arm around yours in a protective manner and glared back at Narcissa, already entering momma bear mode. 

James now stood in front of Lucius, you knew your parents heard his disrespectful comment towards your family and James nor Lily were about to let it slide. 

“I’m sure Draco enjoys living with us and spending time with my daughter perfectly well,” James spoke up, “there was no need for your rude words, especially towards my daughter.” 

Lucius eyes shifted from Draco to James, “I simply want my son to return home, his mother and I both miss him dearly.” Both James and Draco scoffed at his words. 

“If you two missed me so much then why didn’t you send a letter or rather yet, treated me better when I did live with you?” Draco questioned. 

“Draco we just want you back home and back with us, you can even continue to see the Potter girl.” Narcissa said desperately. 

Lily scoffed and shook her head, “My daughter has a name you know and it’s Y/n.” Lily said, growing angry. 

Draco ignored his mothers words letting James place a hand on his shoulder and speak once more, “You let Draco decide his choice the minute you raised your hand at him, Lucius. Draco is much of a son to me as Harry is and I will continue to treat him like one until the day I die. You lost that privilege, so don’t ever try to take my son away from me. I’m sure the ministry would love to hear more about this, does Wednesday work for you?” Lucius scowl grew larger by every word James spoke and let out a ‘very well’. 

“That settles it then,” James turned to face Draco, “how does eating a _muggle_ restaurant sound? I’m sure Lily knows a perfect one.” 

“That sounds great.” Draco replied and took your hand in his and began walking away, Harry following the two of you. 

“It was awful seeing you here, Lucius. I’ll set up a meeting for Wednesday.” James wrapped his arm around Lily and walked off following his kids. 

“Did you really mean what you said?” Lily asked him. 

“Of course I did, Draco deserves to feel loved and we will do that until the very end.” Lily smiled at his words and nodded. 

“You know James, you’re kind of hot when you get all mad and a turn into an overprotective dad.” 

James smirked, “Kind of? Don’t you mean very.” 

“Sure James, sure.” James leaned down to kiss Lily, soon gags were heard from ahead of them. 

“Can you guys stop snogging and hurry up?!” You yelled out, “My stomach keeps get growling!” 

Lily sighed and laughed, “Coming!” She yelled back. 

“Oh that’s definitely something you’ll be saying tonight.” James whispered into her ear, “OW!” 


End file.
